


HEROIC

by Pachitastic



Category: Heroman/ヒーローマン
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachitastic/pseuds/Pachitastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this a long while ago... I think around episode three maybe?<br/>Anyway, as far as this fic goes, it was an idea that came to mind. That maybe Heroman wasn't alive.<br/>Recent eps have changed that opinion, but here's the fic anyway.</p></blockquote>





	HEROIC

His eyes were wide, staring, staring at the flattened city.

Not a person, not a bug not a Skrugg to remain.

Joey was horrified. He could hear his heart beat in the void. There wasn't any sound around him but that.

So _empty._

He fell to his knees, staring and staring, not knowing what else to do. even if he _did_ know, he didn't think he'd be able to avert his eyes to the task.

Did anyone escape?

Lina... Psy?

Grandma- _anyone?_

Slowly, he managed to avert his eyes, letting them fall on Heroman. Something wet slid down his cheek. There was no rain.

"H-Hero... man..." He couldn't string a sentence together. Blue eyes met his and Joey realized how _lifeless_ they were.

He went back to the destruction.

 _He_ did that.

 _He_ pushed the button.

 _He_ allowed Heroman's power to burn and burn _everything._

His fault.

Being alive was no consolation. Heroes didn't flatten cities and people.

Joey wasn't a hero.

 _This is war- there will be more fights._

A voice in his head?

 _More death._

Why?

 _Soldiers are revered as heroes- they kill. You're a soldier, Joey._

Killing didn't make you a hero.

 _You killed Skrugg and thought nothing of it. What's the difference?_

Skrugg are evil.

 _Says who?_

Maybe he was crazy...

Blue eyes back to the patriotic robot.

Joey could blame him. _He_ was the one with the power.

But Joey pulled the trigger.

He felt- _was_ sick.

He threw up and tried to stop shaking.

Cold, hollow... he wasn't depressed yet.

Or maybe he was. Is this how it felt? He'd never been _that_ sad. Not because of his parents, not Will, not anything. Dejected? Yes.

This? No.

He wanted to be a hero- not this.

Never this.

The remains of his city burned into his eyes and he knew it would never leave him. The skeletons of cars, stray building supports poking out of the ground so often... the dust and cracks in the earth. The river that flowed brown.

 _Welcome to heroism, Joey Jones. Someone always has to die._

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long while ago... I think around episode three maybe?  
> Anyway, as far as this fic goes, it was an idea that came to mind. That maybe Heroman wasn't alive.  
> Recent eps have changed that opinion, but here's the fic anyway.


End file.
